Kidnapping the battle nexus champion
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey is kidnapped by some strange creatures while at the Damio's party, Will his brother be able to rescue him? R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this story instead of Wolf Warriors because I don't think the other one will work... hope you enjoy this one though xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Come on Mikey we're gonna be late!' Leo shouted to his little brother who was still in his room saying goodbye to his beloved cat, Klunk,

'Bye baby, behave for April,' Mikey cooed, 'I'M COMING!' Mikey shouted back to his brother as he ran out of his room. The turtles and Splinter had been invited to the Battle Nexus for the Damio's birthday,

'I'm here' Mikey gasped when he ran up to his family,

'You took your time' Raph growled,

'The Battle Nexus champion is always fashionably late' Mikey laughed,

'Come on guys lets just go before Mikey annoys Raph too much' Donnie said as he rolled his eyes.

Splinter wrote a few symbols on the ground and started muttering, with a flash the portal opened and the family walked through. They arrived in the statue room, Mikey looked around and saw his.

'Hehe hey hansom' Mikey whispered to it so that his brothers wouldn't hear.

'Follow me please' The Damio boomed, Mikey was about to follow when he saw a strange creäture walk towards him,

'H-hello' It said,

'Hey' Mikey replied nervously,

'Is that you?' It asked as it pointed to the statue,

'You bet! My names Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey' Mikey laughed as he shook hands with the strange creäture,

'I have the same name as my family' It said as it pointed to a group of creatures that all looked the same, 'We are called Rondos'

'Nice to meet ya Rondos' Mikey laughed then looked around him, 'Aww great, i have no idea where I'm staying.. this is gonna take a while'

'It is alright Michelangelo, we will help you find your family,' The Rondos chased after Mikey and walked him to the Damio's place,

'Here is where you stay I believe' One of the Rondos said

'Yeah I guessed that.. but which one?' Mikey asked,

'Hey Mikey, Where have ya been?' Mikey turned around to see his family walking towards him, they hadn't been in their room yet because they had been looking for him.

'Sorry, i ended up chatting to some people' Mikey laughed, He looked round to see them backing away and disappearing into a bush,

'Come on then' Leo smiled as they made their way to a guest house.

'COOL!' Mikey gasped as he walked into the house,

'There are only two bedrooms so you four will share a room' Master Splinter said as he entered one of the rooms,

'It'll be just like when we were little' Donnie smiled as he followed his brothers into their room. The four Turtles unpacked their things and spent the afternoon relaxing. The party was that night but they were going to stay for a week.

...

When night-time came the turtles and their Sensei went to the Damio's palace. Mikey saw the Rondos walking in. They went straight to the grand hall, there was a huge chandelier and lots of party ribbons. The hall was still being set up, one of the workers walked up to the Hamato family,

'Hello, can any of you help us? We need to paint the ceiling before the Damio comes, The idiot over there tried to add a few details in but completely messed it up!' The man was stressing and saw that everyone in the family looked at Mikey,

'Yeah I'll do it, but i haven't got any paint' Mikey smiled,

'It's ok we have quick drying paint' The man smiled as he dragged Mikey over to the ropes, He set them up so that Mikey could be lifted close to the ceiling,

'We need it to look like this!' The man showed Mikey a badly drawn picture of the sky,

'Cool, i can do that' Mikey laughed as he was lifted up closer to the ceiling with some paint. The people in the hall stopped what they were doing and watched in awe as Mikey painted the ceiling, His family smiled up at him as the hall went completely silent but Mikey didn't notice, he was too busy concentrating. He took his art very seriously. After an hour and a half Mikey was finished and the ceiling looked beautiful. The sky and clouds looked very realistic and the sun's rays were outstanding, The whole hall applauded Mikey as he was lowered down onto the ground. Everyone carried on with what they were doing when Mikey was half way down, Nobody noticed the shadow that was creeping towards the men holding the ropes. The Turtles heard a yell from the left and watched in horror as Mikey started to swing, He looked around to see three shadows attacking the men that were keeping him safe.

'Aww Shell' Mikey groaned as he watched the men being slaughtered, He looked down to see his family with pale faces. 'Over there!' Mikey shouted down to them and pointed at the shadows. His family knew that it would be too late to help Mikey so they ran around the hall trying to find soft material for Mikey to land on. They set it up and hoped it would be enough, They looked up at the youngest in fright when they heard a shot go off and Mikey yell. Mikey had lost a lot of safety ropes but now he was being shot at.

'Come on give me a brake' Mikey frowned, one of the bullets hit a rope and it snapped easily. Mikey came tumbling down, another shot was heard but this time Mikey shouted out of pain rather than fright. He hit the soft pillows that his family had set up for him and held on to his shoulder.

'Mikey! are you alright?' Leo asked as he helped the youngest out of the pillows. Mikey looked up to see the shadows still there,

'Yeah i'm fine' Mikey smiled, and saw that his family gave him a look that said: Don't-lie-to-us,

'Let me see your shoulder' Donnie sighed, He asked on of the men for a knife and they brought it quickly.

'Why do you need a knife?' Raph asked as he sat Mikey down,

'You'll see' Donnie replied as he took the knife. He stuck it into his brothers wound, Mikey yelled in pain and his family looked at Donnie in anger and disbelief,

'What are you stabbing him for!' Raph growled,

'Hold on... almost...got...it...yes' Donnie smiled as he pulled the bullet out and wrapped it up.

The rest of the party went on with out any strange events, Everyone had a great time and people kept coming up to Mikey and talking to him about his art skills. Mikey thoroughly enjoyed the attention, he ended up doing portraits for a few people. By the end of the night Mikey was exhausted and his wrist hurt.

The turtles arrived home before Splinter because their Sensei wanted to stay at the party and catch up with a few old friends. The three eldest went to sit on the couch and the youngest went to the kitchen.

'Hey Mike, Didn't you eat enough at the party?' Raph asked,

'Yeah but the dishes need washing from earlier' Mikey replied as he put the water in the bowl. Mikey was soon singing 'Walking on sunshine' And his brothers were listening and giggling. Mikey was half way through the dishes when he heard the window being opened. He kept singing as he turned around. He saw six black shadows walking towards him, they leaped onto him and pinned him to the floor.

Mikey's brothers heard the noise and came running but by the time they had reached the kitchen Mikey was gone,

'Where is he? what happened?' Donnie asked as they searched the kitchen,

'LOOK OVER THERE!' Leo pointed, they saw six dark shadows carrying a squirming shape that was shouting at the top of its lungs. The three brothers jumped out of the window and after their brother.

'HELP! LET GOOOO!' Mikey shouted angrily before being dropped onto the ground, 'OW! HEY, GET OFF OF MEEEE!' Mikey felt a piece of fabric being placed over his beak, he knew that it had chloroform on it, 'NO! NO, HELP!' Mikey shouted and eventually went limp, The shadows tied him up in rope and dragged him along the ground.

Leo, Raph and Donnie watched as their brother went limp,

'What did they do to him?' Donnie asked worriedly,

'I don't know, but I don't like it' Raph growled angrily, How dare they hurt his baby brother!

'We have to help him, it looks like they're taking him to their own dimension' Leo said as he quickly and quietly followed the shadows, They watched as a portal appeared and the creäture were lit up,

'Hey those are the Rondos, Mikey was talking to them at the party!' Donnie gasped.

'Come on' Leo whispered as they walked through the portal into the next dimension.

* * *

**Poor Mikey... please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, i was bored so i decided to update early. Hope you don't mind xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When the three turtles arrived in through the dimension they were greeted with a horrible shock. They were surrounded by a bunch of Rondos and one of them had a gun to a unconcious Mikey's head,

'Hello, welcome to the dimension wonagah-treo. please come quietly or we will kill Michelangelo' One of the Rondos said sweetly,

'Give me your weapons first' The biggest of the creatures growled as he held a bag open for them, they could see Mikey's nunchucks in there already. They hid their main weapons and put their ninja stars and grappling hooks in instead.

'Thank you' Said on of the Rondos as he pulled the gun away from Mikey's head, 'follow us'. The three turtles didn't have a choice, they were pushed along the path. Wonagah-treo was a beautiful, exotic dimension with strange buildings that looked like tall blades of grass, They would have relaxed and enjoyed the sights if they weren't constantly looking at the youngest turtle who was still unconscious. They were taken into a huge black building, the inside of the building was a bright silver colour. Donnie couldn't keep in the questions anymore,

'Why did you take out brother?' He asked, Leo and Raph nudged him. One of the huge Rondos grabbed Donnie by the shoulder and lifted him up until they were face-to-face,

'Put him down' Raph yelled and Leo growled,

'We will show you' The Rondo walked away with Donnie, Leo and Raph were still being taken to wherever they were originally supposed to go,

'Why hasn't he woken up yet?' Raph whispered to Leo,

'I don't know but at least we know that he's safe... I hope Don's ok' Leo whispered back,

'Yeah... why did he have to ask' Raph groaned. Leo shrugged. They were taken down a flight of stairs into a dark room full of huge cages. The three turtle were chucked into the same one, as soon as the Rondos left, the two eldest brothers crawled up to Mikey and Leo used his Katana to free him from the ropes,

'Wake up bro... please' Raph begged as he tried to wake Mikey up, but stopped when he heard the door open. The two awake turtles watched as a huge Rondo pushed Donnie into the cell with them,

'You won't get away with it! I WON'T LET YOU!' Donnie shouted angrily, Raph and Leo gave him a confused look as the huge Rondo left the room,

'What happened Don?' Leo asked,

'They're planning on freezing Mikey and keeping him in a giant freezer!' Donnie yelled, Raph and Leo stared at him as if he had grown another head,

'What?' Raph asked as he shook his head,

'They have this big room that's sort of like a freezer, they keep important people who they've captured in it' Donnie explained,

'Why do they want Mikey?' Leo asked,

'They saw him paint the ceiling but that was just a bonus, They want him because he is the Battle Nexus Champion' Donnie sighed. Then he knelt next to Mikey,

'Donnie what's wrong with him?' Leo asked worriedly,

'Why do you keep asking me questions?' Donnie asked irritably,

'Cause at the moment, you know more than us' Raph replied,

'I've told you everything i know about this, We need to protect Mikey the best we can. They don't want us, they'll just kill us once they have Mikey' Donnie sighed,

'Why don't they just kill us now? get us out of the way?' Leo asked,

'They want Mikey to be in good condition when they grab him, they don't want him "tear-stained" as they put it' Donnie shrugged, Mikey stirred,

'Ya know, just because I'm unconscious, doesn't mean I can't hear you' Mikey yawn tiredly,

'You're ok' Donnie smiled, 'You heard everything huh?'

'Yeah but I have a question, If they want me in good condition then why did they shoot me and why did they try to hurt me by dropping me from a great height?' Mikey asked with a frown,

'I don't know, they didn't tell me everything you know!' Donnie said angrily,

'So what are we gonna do?' Leo asked sadly,

'What do ya mean? Why don't you guys just go home and let them freeze me?' Mikey asked,

'No way Mike, They ain't gonna hurt you or freeze you or whatever the hell they want to do!' Raph growled,

'Mikey we can't let that happen to you' Leo said softly,

'Why not?' Mikey asked confused,

'BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU HERE!' Raph shouted,'You're our baby bro' Raph went to the door and tried to unlock it,

'Mikey, the thought of you hurt, near death or dead always makes Raph violent, He goes into a mad rage and will rip the city apart for you,' Leo said quietly so that Raph couldn't hear him,

'But why?' Mikey asked again,

'Because Mikey, we love you and even though we hate to admit it.. we're all overprotective of you. You're the youngest and we consider you as a baby, even if you're not one' Leo smiled,

'Yeah, you don't realise it but you are the one that's protected the most! We all keep an eye on each other but you're the most watched' Donnie laughed as Raph came back to join them,

'Awww you guys are so awesome' Mikey smiled as he hugged his brothers, He was touched by how much they cared.

'We're all going to get out of here, I promise' Leo said sternly 'No matter what'

* * *

**I know that it is quite short but I hoped you enjoyed it, please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I guess it's time for the next chappy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leo couldn't think of anyway to get his brothers out of the cell, they had been there for 3 days and everyone was wondering why they haven't come for Mikey yet. Mikey was acting different, constantly telling his brothers to get to safety and way from the Rondos. Today he wouldn't shut up about it and Raph snapped,

'WHY MIKEY? WHY DO YOU WANT US TO LEAVE SO BADLY?' Raph shouted, Leo and Donnie looked at Mikey,

'Because Raph, I don't want to be the cause of your death! I don't want you guys to be killed' Mikey growled,

'Mikey, we don't want you frozen' Leo argued, Donnie was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening,

'Do you think they're bringin us food?' Raph asked quietly, The four of them haven't been fed during their whole stay,

'No, i doubt it' Leo replied quietly, One of the Rondos appeared in front of their cage,

'Hello' It laughed and looked at Mikey, 'We want to do a few tests on you today, if you don't mind'

'No' Leo answered as he, Raph and Donnie stood in front of Mikey who was trembling with fright,

'Don't worry, we will not freeze him today. We can't do that until tomorrow' The Rondo replied,

'You're not taking him anywhere' Donnie frowned,

'Not with out a fight anyway!' Raph growled, Mikey watched in terror as the huge Rondo rolled its eyes and used one hand to push his brothers away.

'Hey, don't touch them. They haven't done anything wrong!' Mikey shouted angrily,

'Come quietly then' The Rondo growled,

'Fine..' Mikey sighed, the Rondo reached forward to drag him but Mikey jumped out of the way, 'I can walk on my own thanks' he growled and walked out of the cell, the Rondo followed.

'He got him' Raph growled,

'Yeah but Mikey really showed him who's boss!' Donnie laughed,

'Yeah but... I'm worried about what these tests are..' Leo sat down and leant back on the wall and waited for his baby brother to come back.

...

Mikey followed the Rondo into a huge room that looked like a gym hall,

'Welcome Battle Nexus Champion' One of the Rondos bowed,

'Just call me Mikey,' Mikey growled,

'Very well' The Rondo bowed again, Mikey was taken to a treadmill, 'Please run on that for as long as you can' Mikey started to run, he lasted for three hours before collapsing in a heap, 'Very impressive'

'W-what... ever...' Mikey panted as he was dragged to his feet, They gave him a few minutes to rest before taking him to the bench.

'Lie down on here and lift the weights for as long as you can' Mikey groaned as they gave him a weight, He only lasted 30 minutes because he wasn't the strongest of his family,

'W-What next' Mikey gasped, as he was taken to a large pole,

'Hold on to that and keep yourself off the ground for-' The Rondo said,

'As long as you can, i got it' Mikey finished for him, He stayed up for 40 minutes because of how tired he was. Mikey had to do more tests like the first ones and by the end he collapsed completely, he couldn't move and just wanted to sleep. He didn't notice the Rondo picking him up and hanging him over his shoulder as he was carried back to the cell.

Leo, Raph and Donnie stood up when they heard the door open and were horrified when they saw their little brother being thrown into the cell like a rag-doll. Mikey groaned with exhaustion as he closed his eyes but he didn't get to sleep, His brothers were next to him in a matter of seconds,

'Mikey are you ok?'

'Why are you so sweaty?'

'Did they hurt you?' Questions were thrown at him but Mikey didn't answer, he was too tired. Then he heard Raph growl,

'What did they do to him?' His brothers sounded so worried that Mikey decided that sleep would have to wait,

'Uhhh... can't you people quiet down? I'm trying to sleep!' Mikey groaned,

'why, what did they make you do?' Leo asked,

'They just made me work out until I collapsed, no biggie so leave me alone to sleep' Mikey whined,

'Work out? Is that it?' Raph asked,

'Raph, Working out until you collapse is very dangerous!' Donnie frowned,

'Really, why?' Leo asked curiously,

'It's bad for your muscles and your health' Donnie replied,

'Either way I passed' Mikey moaned,

'What do you mean by that' Donnie asked,

'It means that I'm definitely a battle nexus champion and that I am fit enough to freeze' Mikey replied with a yawn and fell asleep,

'Oh no' Raph sighed as he and his brothers gave each other worried looks, Mikey was now ready to be frozen... They would have to stop the Rondos, but how?

* * *

**I know that its quiet short but i want to leave more stuff for the next chapter... i have some evil happening in that one *evil laugh* please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**You ready for some evil *evil smile* enjoy xx (there is a lot of chatting between the brothers in this one)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Donnie woke up to the sound of screaming, He was scared out of his mind and ran towards the nearest shelter is blind panic. He hid, gasping for breath when he heard his eldest brother talking,

'It's ok... it's ok, we're here... we're here,' Leo cooed, 'Raph go and help Don', Donnie looked out from under the cell bed to see Raphael crawling towards him,

'It's ok Don, It's ok... come here' Raph said softly, Donnie could still hear the screaming,

'W-what's going on?' Donnie asked frightened, Raph looked over his shoulder,

'Mikey's having a nightmare, a bad one' Raph said sadly as Donnie crawled out of his hiding place,

'Your kidding... he scared me over a stupid nightmare' Donnie shook his head feeling embarrassed,

'Don't be embarrassed Don, he scared us too' Raph sighed, Donnie realised that he was blushing.

'Let me see him' Donnie sighed, and he and Raph crawled up beside the youngest who was still screaming and crying,

'Don, are you ok' Leo asked concerned,

'Yeah, just got a fright that's all,' Donnie blushed again before cradling Mikey's head in his arms, He knew how to calm Mikey down because out of all the turtles Donnie was the closest to Mikey, 'Hey,hey now... it's ok Mikey... we're here, It's me, Donatello... Raphael is here and so is Leonardo. We won't let anything hurt you... we promise... it's ok Mike... you're ok...' Mikey slowly calmed down and fell into a quieter sleep, 'There we go,' Donnie cooed softly as he lowered Mikey gently onto the ground. Donnie sighed with relief and looked round to see his older brothers smiling at him,

'Awww, Donnie. How did you know that would work?' Leo asked quietly,

'It always does' Donnie replied, 'I'm a light sleeper, I'm the one that usually notices Mike's bad dreams' Donnie nodded,

'Why did you use our full names?' Raph asked,

'Yeah why didn't you just say Raph instead of Raphael?' Leo asked curiously,

'Mikey responds better to full names' Donnie replied with a small laugh,

'How do you know that?' Raph asked,

'I just do alright... And stop asking me questions!' Donnie insisted angrily,

'Sorry Don' Leo said apologetically,

'Yeah sorry' Raph mumbled, 'Sorry for bein' curious' Ha added,

'Why do you two think that I have all the answers to all the questions? I'm not a genius you know!' Donnie growled quietly,

'You are a genius Donnie' Mikey said tiredly,

'I'm sorry Mike, did I wake you up' Donnie asked as he hugged his brother,

'It's fine... Donnie, we ask you the questions because your smarter than us. You're better at finding out the answers because you don't give up,' Mikey said as he looked into Donnie's soft brown eyes,

'I hate being smart' Donnie mumbled, The turtles looked at him as he sat in the corner away from them,

'I can't believe he just said that' Raph mumbled,

'Yeah... I always thought that he loved being smart...' Leo sighed, Mikey crawled over to Donnie and put his head on Donnie's lap so that he could look up into Don's face,

'Donnie... please don't be mad at us' Mikey pleaded, Leo and Raph went over to their younger brothers and sat at each side. Leo had to lift Mikey's body over his legs to sit down,

'I'm not mad at you guys... I'm mad at myself' Donnie sighed sadly,

'Why Donnie?' Leo asked,

'I hate not knowing what to do... you guys think of me as the smart one, and i don't have a clue about what's going on or what we're supposed to do... and it's Mikey that's going to suffer for it!' Donnie replied frustrated,

'Donnie, we don't expect you to know anything about this dimension... we've never been here before and we're all going to work on getting out of here. It's not all up to you' Raph replied softly, Donnie looked at each of his brothers,

'Thanks' He said quietly, He was blushing again. Donnie was always the shy one out of his brothers and it didn't take much to make him blush. His brothers chuckled and pulled him into a hug,

'It's usually me that's freaking out about not having a plan' Leo chuckled,

'Yeah, and usually me that goes and sulks in a corner' Raph laughed,

'Am I the only normal one in this family' Mikey asked,

'Trust me when I say this Mikey, You're not normal' Donnie laughed as Mikey frowned,

'Well other than being a mutant turtle that knows ninjitsu,' Mikey argued,

'Nah your still not normal' Raph teased, Mikey rolled his eyes before scrunching up his face in thought,

'What are you thinking about Mikey?' Leo asked quietly,

'Aren't turtles supposed to be slow?' Mikey asked as his eyes widened with curiosity,

'Yeah.. I guess, why?' Donnie asked with a frown,

'Well, we're really fast... well I am anyway' Mikey laughed, 'So what's up with that?'

'We're part human remember' Donnie sighed,

'Yeah, how many turtles do you know that look like us?' Raph asked with a laugh,

'Yeah... I guess... but we aren't really that turtle like, are we?' Mikey asked,

'What do you mean?' Leo asked confused,

'Are we closer to humans or turtles?' Mikey asked,

'I don't know Mikey, Can you please move your head off of my lap? I'm losing the circulation' Donnie tried to move Mikey off of him but it didn't work,

'I wonder what Master Splinter's doing?' Raph asked quietly,

'I'm sure he's in a better position than us' Leo shrugged,

'I miss him, I bet he'd know what to do' Mikey sighed sadly, His brothers nodded. Mikey closed his eyes and pictured his father, he wanted his family back together again, His brothers were constantly worrying about his safety and he was scared. Actually, he was terrified,

'Aw Mikey' Donnie sighed, Mikey opened his eyes. He hadn't realised that he had tears rolling down his face,

'Mikey, we'll see him again' Leo said softly as he pulled his baby brother up and hugged him,

'Yeah Mike, we'll get outta here soon' Raph sighed as Mikey lay down over all their laps with his head on Leo's, His shell on Donnie's and his legs on Raph,

'I hope so' Mikey said quietly, The brothers had a quiet moment together. Then they heard a door open and slam shut,

'Oh no..' Leo said as he remembered what Mikey had said last night,

'**I'll be gettin frozen tomorrow... but I don't know when'**

'Guys, he's here for Mikey!' Leo whispered urgently, Raph and Donnie gasped. Mikey looked at the Rondo walking towards his cell, This was it... it's the end,

'Come Turtle and if your lucky we'll unfreeze you again later to watch your brothers die' The Rondo laughed,

'Wait... you can unfreeze Mikey, and he'll still be alive?' Donnie asked,

'Yeah of course... duh' The Rondo sneered as he picked Mikey up and dragged him away,

'How does that work?' Donnie asked,

'It doesn't matter to you, Turtle. I'll make sure to kill you first!' The Rondo growled as he walked away with Mikey,

'We gotta get out of here and soon' Raph sighed.

A few minutes later a couple of guards came by and Donnie had an idea, He laid down on the ground and clutched his stomach while making grunting noises. His older brothers hadn't seen him until he was grunting,

'DON! are you ok?' Leo asked as he knelt by Donnie,

'YO IDIOTS, MY BROTHER'S HURT COME AND HELP HIM!' Raph shouted and the guards walked in to the cell, leaving the door open.

'What's wrong with it?' One of the Rondo guards asked as he and his friend walked up cautiously, Leo and Raph backed away to give Donnie room. When the guards were close to him Donnie spun around and kicked them both in the heads,

'"it" has a name you know' Donnie growled as he kicked their heads until they were out cold,

'D-Donnie?' Donnie turned around to see his brothers staring at him in shock,

'Grab the weapons and let's go' Donnie smiled, his brothers did as they were told. They walked out of the cell and made their way out of the room,

'So where do we go?' Raph asked as he looked around the corridor,

'I think i remember the route,' Donnie replied as he tried to remember where the Rondo had taken him, He started heading down the corridor and his brothers followed. They walked down the never-ending corridor until Donnie came to a stop,

'This is the room where they freeze the creatures' Donnie said as he looked through the window,

'Is he in there?' Leo asked,

'No we're too late, we'll have to go to the storage room,' Donnie sighed sadly as he walked up to the next room,

'So how do they freeze them?' Raph asked curiously,

'They put them in metal tubes with special windows, then they blow extremely cold air on them and they freeze instantly,' Donnie replied,

'Really? and that works?' Raph asked,

'Well they use a special chemical but i don't want to confuse you' Donnie laughed as he opened the storage room door, They stuck together as they walked down the corridor of Metal tubes containing frozen bodies,

'Am I the only one that's creeped out?' Donnie asked nervously,

'No, the blue light just makes things creepier' Leo replied as he pointed to the blue light above them, They reached the end of the corridor and turned right. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw in the canister ahead,

'Mikey!?'

* * *

**I can't believe i left him there... oh well, if you guys review asking me to post up quickly he might get out of there sooner. Maybe... *evil laugh* Anyway, please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm sorry I didn't post up sooner like I said I would but I was kinda busy, I found some frogs spawn and decided to look after them. I don't know if they're alive but I hope 4 of them hatch... I have four names in mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'Mikey!?'

The brothers stared at the frozen body of the youngest turtle, He was covered in frost and he looked like he was sleeping,

'How do we get him out of there?' Leo asked, he was horrified by what he was seeing,

'I'll work on it' Donnie replied as he examined the canister, Raph couldn't move or speak. Nothing is worse than seeing your usually happy, energetic baby brother looking so still and cold, and covered in ice,

'D-Donnie, when we do get him out... you and Mikey will both be in danger' Raph said with a sudden thought, Donnie looked round at him,

'What do you mean?' He asked as he turned his attention back to the canister,

'You're right Raph, Donnie has really annoyed that guy with his questions... The Rondo will do anything to kill him,' Leo said quietly,

'I know how he feels, but I'm a scientist. I have to ask questions or I'll never be a good one!' Donnie insisted as he pressed a few buttons,

'You're not a scientist' Raph insisted,

'Not yet anyway' Leo added,

'Yeah i know, I never will be a proper scientist because of what i am... Animals aren't allowed to be intelligent' Donnie grumbled,

'Donnie, we're not animals. You're not an animal.' Raph growled angrily,

'Don't worry Don, you're the scientist in this family,' Leo smiled,

'That wouldn't be hard would it' Donnie said quietly to himself, There was a sudden ding from the canister. The door flung open knocking Donnie off of his feet, there was a hiss as cold air poured from inside.

'What the?' Raph gasped as he and Leo helped Don to his feet,

'Man, that was an awesome nap' Mikey yawned as he stepped out from the canister,

'Mikey!' The brothers cheered as they hugged their brother,

'You're so cold' Donnie said as he rubbed Mikey arms,

'Are you ok?' Leo asked worriedly,

'You know, freezing people isn't all that bad' Mikey nodded happily, 'Kinda cold though' He said with a shiver,

'Come on Mike, we need to get outta here before they freeze you again and kill Donnie' Raph grunted as they walked towards the exit,

'What do you mean by kill Donnie?' Mikey asked curiously,

'I think I asked too many questions' Donnie laughed, Mikey smiled at him,

'Quiet guys, we don't want to get caught' Leo whispered, as they walked into the corridor,

'This place is like a maze' Raph moaned angrily, he was fed up of walking in random directions,

'Aww is Raphie getting grumpy?' Mikey teased, Raph gave him a dirty look. They heard a whistling sound, the kind you get from a microphone, before hearing a booming voice,

**'Attention turtles, we know that you are here somewhere and we'll have you know that all exits have been sealed off. Why don't you just do the smart thing and hand yourselves over? We know this place a lot better than you, so we have the upper hand. If you do not turn up by midnight, we will hunt for you ourselves. None of you will make it out of here alive!' **The voice faded away and left the turtles in a shocked silence,

'Em... what should we do?' Donnie asked,

'Someone's very pushy!' Mikey laughed, His brothers looked at him in disgust,

'This isn't a time for jokes Mikey! This is serious' Leo sighed, He didn't know what to do,

'I can't believe we're risking our lives for someone who thinks this is all a joke' Raph grumbled,

'I did tell you that you could leave' Mikey argued,

'I'm tempted to, but now we're stuck here' Raph growled back,

'Raph' Leo said warningly,

'I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STAY, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THIS!' Mikey shouted angrily,

'Shuddup Mike' Raph growled angrily, Mikey gave him a dirty look,

'Mikey, we wouldn't leave you here, ignore Raph. He wouldn't leave you here even if his life depended on it' Donnie laughed,

'Moving on' Leo said quickly as he watched the youngest turtle sulk, 'We need to find the nearest exit and see how they are sealing it' The four turtles nodded and made their way through the corridor. Leo lead the way with Raph next to him and Don and Mike behind,

'Donnie' Mikey said quietly, 'I'm scared'

'I know Mikey, I am too' Donnie murmured back,

'Are they actually going to kill you?' Mikey asked,

'If they get their hands on us after midnight all of us will be killed,' Donnie sighed,

'But if we go back before then... will they kill you?' Mikey asked again,

'Yes, they will freeze you, kill me and I don't know what they will do to Raph and Leo' Donnie looked at his older brothers sadly,

'Should we tell them that we're scared?' Mikey asked, Donnie looked down at his and saw Mikey looking like a lost child,

'No Mikey, they're scared too and if we tell them that we're scared... they'll be even more worried' Donnie said softly,

'They're scared?' Mikey asked bewildered,

'Of course they are Mikey,' Donnie chuckled,

'But they're the oldest!' Mikey insisted,

'So?'

'So, they are supposed to be the brave ones!' Mikey argued,

'Mikey, even brave people get scared sometimes. They're not scared for their safety.. they're scared about us getting hurt' Donnie soothed,

'Why?' Mikey asked,

'Because they're the older brothers, they have this weird thing were they feel like they are responsible for our safety,' Donnie replied as he looked at his older brothers again,

'But aren't we all supposed to look out for each other?' Mikey asked confused,

'Yes Mikey, but because we're the youngest... They watch us more often than there selves' Donnie replied, when he saw the youngest confused expression he sighed, 'Think of it like this: Leo is the eldest so he watches You, me and Raph. Raph is the second eldest so he watches You and me and because I'm the second youngest I watch you. Do you understand?'

'But... that means that nobody is looking out for Leo' Mikey said shocked,

'Yes but that is because we all know that Leo is the only turtle that we don't have to worry about' Donnie laughed,

'But he's been hurt loads of times... if we'd been looking out for him he wouldn't have!' Mikey insisted,

'You do realise that we can hear you right?' Raph called over his shoulder,

'Mikey, nothing that you guys could have done would have stopped me from getting hurt' Leo said gently,

'I guess' Mikey sighed, The four turtles were silent once more as they made their way to their unlikely freedom.

* * *

**Will they get out or will something happen? I don't actually know for myself yet *blushes* But don't worry I'll try to update soon! Please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i have this story all worked out now so i'm the only one who knows how it ends MWAAHAAHAA! anyway, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The four turtles had walked down the same corridor for hours and Mikey was getting bored much to his brothers annoyance,

'Guys... how much further?' Mikey asked for the 14th time,

'I've said it before Mikey, I don't know!' Leo snapped,

'How big is this place?' Donnie asked in wonder,

'Too big' Raph growled back,

'What time is it?' Mikey asked,

'I don't know... it's not past midnight yet i don't think' Donnie replied as he looked at the ceiling and froze,

'Whats the matta?' Raph asked worriedly,

'I've just realised that there is a camera following us' Donnie whispered urgently,

'There is?' Leo asked as he looked up to see the camera looking back at him,

'That can't be good' Raph mumbled,

'Hey guys?' Donnie asked without moving, 'Have you realised how quiet Mikey's gotten?' The three brothers looked around them to see their little brother missing,

'Where did he go?' Leo asked, panic gripped him as he thought about where Mikey could be,

'Do you think he just went for a walk?' Raph asked,

'No he didn't do that, he was too scared of being alone' Donnie said sadly, Now his frightened baby brother was alone and anything could be happening to him,

'Hey guys, check this out!' Leo called from the corner they had passed when Mikey was with them,

'What is it?' Raph asked as he and Donnie walked up to the eldest, They saw a black door in the dark corner,

'Do you think Mikey's through there?' Donnie asked,

'I don't know... but there is only one way to find out' Leo replied sternly. The three remaining turtles walked through the door.

...

Mikey was feeling confused, one minute he was following his brothers, the next he was being dragged into the dark with a hand over his mouth and now he was being dragged through a dark corridor that seemed to slope downwards. He struggled against the grip but he wasn't strong enough, _Even Raph wouldn't be strong enough... and he's the strongest guy I know! _Mikey thought bitterly. He wasn't enjoying being dragged, it hurt a lot! but it soon came to an end when he was pulled into a bright earthy room, The walls were made of mud and the floor was too. _Am i underground? _Mikey asked himself as he was roughly thrown into a glass cage, It was more like a glass cuboid with a door really. The lock was strange though, it had weird symbols instead of numbers and made an annoying beeping sound once locked,

'Hey! let me out!' Mikey moaned at the Rondo that had brought him down here,

'Sorry, i can't hear you!' It smirked back, Mikey couldn't hear what it had said,

'LET ME OOOOUUUUTTTTT!' Mikey screamed, but it still couldn't hear him, 'Stupid glass must be sound-proof' Mikey mumbled to himself,

'Your brothers will never hear your screams, You will never escape!' The Rondo laughed but Mikey just looked confused,

'I can't hear you' Mikey said angrily but the Rondo just walked away, Mikey sighed sadly. _If this cage is sound-proof... how will my brothers know I'm down here? _Mikey thought to himself as he sat down. He heard a metallic clicking noise as a huge blade stuck out of the wall in his cage, Mikey screamed in pain as it cut his shoulder. It wasn't deep but it had hurt and taken him by surprise. Mikey sighed again, 'If my brothers had heard that... I would have died from embarrassment' Mikey giggled to himself then looked up to see a blade slowly making it's way towards him, It took up a lot of room and Mikey knew that he wouldn't be able to escape it, 'Uh oh... looks like i'll be dying from this instead!' Mikey started to sweat.

...

Leo, Raph and Donnie slowly made their way down the dark corridor,

'Poor Mikey... alone in the dark in a strange and deadly place... this is his worst nightmare come true' Donnie sighed worriedly, he knew that Mikey would be having nightmares about this place for weeks.

'I hope he's ok...' Leo said quietly,

'Of course he's not ok! we have to find him!' Raph growled angrily, when he found out who had made his little brothers nightmares come true he'd kill them and his brother knew he would,

'Guys someones coming!' Donnie whispered urgently,

'Quick, get into the shadows!' Leo hissed as he dragged his brothers into the shadows. A Rondo walked past, he was laughing to himself,

'Nobody will hear his screams, Hope his brothers find him in a few minutes.. they'll see him get murdered' It laughed evilly Leo and Donnie had to hold Raph back as the Rondo disappeared,

'Come on, we need to find him now' Leo said angrily as he broke into a run.

...

The huge blade was coming closer, Mikey could still stand up but it wouldn't be much longer before it hit him. He was terrified, the speed of the blade just made it worse. Mikey began to cry with the feeling of fright and hopelessness in his heart, his brothers wouldn't come in time and when they did find him he would be dead.

'I'm gonna die... HELP! PLEASE HELP!' Mikey pleaded, He knew it was useless but he didn't want his last living moments to be in silence.

...

Leo was in front of his brothers when he saw a light,

'Guys up ahead!' Leo shouted as he and his brothers ran into the bright room.

'OH MY GOD!' Raph shouted in horror. He could see his baby brother curled up on the floor crying and screaming in terror as a huge blade slowly made its way down to him.

'MIKEY! MIKEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?' Donnie shouted through the glass, 'It's sound-proof glass' He said to his brothers as he looked at the lock.

...

Mikey kept his eyes shut as he shouted for help, he didn't want to watch the blade murder him but he could feel someone looking at him. He thought it was the Rondo come to watch, He didn't want to give it the pleasure of him being weak so Mikey stopped crying and stopped yelling and opened his eyes to see... his brothers working on the lock. Mikey looked up in shock as another blade stuck out of the wall and cut him below the last one, this one was deeper because Mikey had jumped with fright when it happened. He looked back round to see his brothers staring at where the blade had been.

'G-Guys?' Mikey asked, but his brothers couldn't hear him and he was running out of time.

...

'Guys he just said something... but i couldn't hear him' leo said, he felt sick at the sight in front of him,

'Did you see that blade ram through the wall?' Raph asked in shock,

'Donnie hurry it up, there isn't much time!' Leo said urgently,

'I'm going as fast as i can!' Donnie typed in the right code and clicked a button. He screamed in agony as a sharp needle went into his finger and sucked a bit of blood out, while shocking him with electricity at the same time,

'DONNIE!' Both brothers yelled as Donnie collapsed into a trembling heap on the floor,

'W-what happened?' Raph asked worriedly,

'I think he got shocked.. and stabbed with a needle' Leo said as he watched the glass door swing open, and Raph ran to help Mikey out. Soon the four brothers were grouped around each other with the two eldest cradling the younger ones in their arms,

'I-I'm ok now' Mikey said shakily,

'Y-Yeah me T-to' Donnie gasped, Raph and Leo looked at the trembling turtles and helped them to their feet,

'We should keep going... keep an eye on each other' Leo demanded,

'I hate to think what else is gonna happen' Raphael commented sadly,

'I know what's going to happen! We're going to escape this hell-hole and we're going back to the battle nexus to find Splinter and then we are going home!' Leo said with determination and the four turtle made their way back to the corridor they had started in, in silence while worrying about what else was in store for them.

* * *

**That was a fun chapter to write! XD I'm so evil! (I'm sorry Mikey, I love you really... I love you too Donnie and I feel bad for putting you guys through that!) please review cos you know I love em xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, well I'm going to be evil in this chapter because I'm not in the best of moods. good luck turtles xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The four turtle brothers finally got back to their original path, Mikey and Donnie had stopped trembling and they were all exhausted. Leo was getting worried for his younger brothers, What if he couldn't get them out? What would happen to them? He didn't want to know.

'Hey guys?' Raph moaned, 'Don't ya think we should take a break?'

'Yeah i'm exhausted!' Mikey nodded,

'I don't know... I don't think it's a good idea..' Donnie said as he looked around him nervously,

'Sorry guys but I'm with Don on this, if we find somewhere hidden then we can rest but not before' Leo said sternly as he looked over each of his tired brothers, It killed him to see them like this in such a dangerous place. The three younger turtles could see the guilt in Leo's soft hazel eyes, They knew that he blamed himself for the danger that they were in. They hated seeing him like this.

'Come on... let's keep moving' Raph grumbled as they started to walk again. Leo was quiet, he felt like he had doomed his brothers. He felt like he had failed them. He had failed them,

'Keep your eyes peeled guys, we haven't been this way yet' Leo sighed sadly, The three younger turtles couldn't take it anymore.

'Leo, why are you feelin' so guilty?' Raph asked angrily, Leo looked at him in shock,

'It's not your fault Leo and you know it' Donnie insisted.

'I'm responsible for all of you... I'm supposed to keep you safe. But i haven't done a damn thing to help so far!' Leo growled angrily,

'Leo... you've led us, that's all we need!' Mikey said in a small voice,

'But it's not enough Mikey! I haven't kept any of you safe!' Leo sighed frustrated,

'Leo.. none of us not even you are safe in this place!' Raph argued Leo looked up with worry as he saw what Raph was about to stand on,

'NO RAPH!' Leo shouted as he pushed his brother away but he was too late, Raph had stood on a button and a gun was sticking out of the opposite wall. Leo didn't have time to think as he jumped in front of his red masked brother just as the shot went off. Mikey and Donnie shouted in surprise, Raph shouted too but Leo was to intent on keeping Raph safe, He fell to his knees as pain shot up his right arm. He had his eyes closed tight and his face was in the shape of a grimace. He looked at his arm to see a dart sticking out. It was poisoned.

'L-Leo?' Mikey asked frightened,

'WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!' Raph shouted in panic, Donnie crouched next to leo and took a look at his arm,

'Y-you.. would have been... killed if I...hadn't' Leo said as Donnie pulled the dart out,

'Oh Leo... You've been poisoned... I don't have anything with me to cure it with or to find out what it does' Donnie sighed worriedly,

'It's fine Don' Leo said as Mikey and Raph helped him to his feet, 'Thanks' He nodded to them

'But Leo, This poison could do anything to you for all we know!' Donnie insisted,

'Let's just keep going, the faster we get out the faster you guys are safe from this place' Leo said angrily as he looked around him,

'Fine but as soon as you feel something you have to tell me' Donnie said reluctantly,

'Deal' Leo nodded as he and his brother began to walk again. After a few minutes Mikey felt like his legs were going to fall off,

'How long is this thing?' He groaned, 'We've been walking this thing for two days!'

'A day and a half actually' Donnie pointed out, his brothers looked at him tiredly, 'It's important to be precise'

'Sure' Raph groaned tiredly He could see a door at the end of the corridor, His brothers could see it too. Mikey cheered happily when he saw it and tried to run towards it. His brothers watched in confusion as they saw Mikey couldn't move any further no matter how fast he ran,

'What... is... going on!' Mikey panted angrily, there was a klunk and when Mikey turned round his big brothers were gone, leaving him alone. 'G-guys?' Mikey asked the empty corridor, 'STOP HIDING!' he shouted as he felt panic grip him. He was alone again.

...

Leo Raph and Donnie were sliding down a metal slide,

'WHAT'S HAPPENING?' Donnie shouted as he held onto Raph in terror, The slide didn't last long and before they knew it they tumbled into a cage.

'Ow, That was... unpleasant' leo commented as he rubbed his head,

'Where the shell are we?' raph asked angrily, they were in a lab with bright white walls and flourescent lights.

'i have a bad feeling about this...' Donnie said with a shiver.

'And so you should' A Rondo walked out from behind a screen, 'You get to watch the battle nexus champion be dissected' He laughed, 'Well... once we catch him that is'

'You won't catch him!' Raph growled angrily, but the Rondo wasn't listening,

'I think we'll dissect one of you first, hmmmm... maybe the one that asks questions?' he said as he looked at Donnie,

'No, do me first' Leo growled his brothers looked at him in shock and worry,

'Very well' The Rondo laughed as he reached into the cage and pulled Leo out, 'Oh.. looks like somebody has met the poison darts' It laughed happily, 'And i get to cure you! Don't worry I'll make sure that your brothers hear your screams' The Rondo took Leo into a smaller room behind the screen. Donnie and Raph sat there listening to their older brother's grunts and groans of pain before seeing something that made their hearts freeze. A beaten and bleeding Mikey was brought into the lab and chucked roughly into a separate cage.

'MIKEY!' Donnie shouted but Mikey didn't move,

'Mike... no...NO!' Raph shouted angrily, Donnie could hear the pain in his voice. Leo screamed loudly making Raph and Donnie jump,

'Oh my god.. this can't be happening' Donnie said as he trembled violently,

'it's ok Don.. we'll get out of here... somehow' Raph said as he rubbed Donnie's shell. Leo was brought back into the room and thrown back into Donnie and Raph's cage,

'Leo? Leo' Donnie said softly as Leo sat up,

'I-I'm fine' He groaned,

'They've got Mikey' Raph said quietly, Leo's head shot up to look at his baby brother.

'Oh no..' Leo whispered,

'I'm not ready for him yet so I'll bandage him up and chuck him in the cage with the others,' The Rondo said to himself as he bandaged up Mikey, Raph caught him when he was being chucked into the cage,

'You ok bro?' Raph asked worriedly,

'Yeah.. how are we gonna get out?' Mikey asked as he cuddled into his brothers. Don was about to answer when they heard a yell,

'GET IN THE CAGE!' The Rondo shouted as he tried to force something into the cage in front of the turtles,

'NEVER! YOU HAVE MY SONS HERE SOMEWHERE AND I WILL FIND THEM!' A familiar voice shouted,

'Master Splinter?' The turtles asked in surprise as their rat father knocked the Rondo unconscious,

'My sons' Splinter smiled as he freed them from their cage,

'What are you doing here?' Donnie asked,

'I was told that Michelangelo was seen being taken into another dimension and i knew that you three would be right behind him' Splinter laughed as he stroked Mikey's blood stained cheek,

'I'm so glad your here! We can't escape this place!' Leo said happily as they walked out of the lab. The turtles explained what had happened in their absence. Splinter was worried for Mikey and Donnie.

'It's alright now, I'll get you out' The old Rat said as he broke into a swift run down the corridor with his sons right behind him.

* * *

**Master Splinter has joined to escape team! XD please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys ready for the last chapter? well here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Master Splinter was walking through corridors at ease, the turtles didn't recognise them.

'Master, Do you know the way out?' Mikey asked nervously,

'Yes my son' Splinter replied with a reassuring smile,

'But how?' Donnie asked curiously,

'I remember the way, I can smell fresh air coming from this way so I go this way' Splinter smiled again,

'So... how long have you been here Master?' Raph asked,

'I arrived two hours ago' Splinter smiled, he looked at Leo and could see that Leo felt like he had failed his brothers. 'Leonardo' Leo looked at his father, 'You have done a good job in keeping your brothers safe, well done' Leo said nothing. Splinter looked at him sadly.

'Hey! look!' Mikey smiled, there was a bright white light at the end of the menacing, dark blue corridor,

'Awesome' Donnie smiled,

'Come on!' Raph cheered as the four brothers ran to freedom, The sun was warm when they got out. Mikey was cheering and break dancing in the sun, the bright red grass was soft and bouncy. Raph and Leo high-threed each other while Donnie closed his eyes and welcomed the suns rays. There was a crashing sound behind them and they turned around to see the door close shut and Master Splinter was still inside the giant house,

'MASTER!' The four turtles shouted in surprise as they ran towards the door,

'M-Master... how are we gonna get him out?' Mikey asked worriedly,

'We're going to have to go back in there' Leo sighed sadly. The three younger turtles were about to ask how when there was a bright light above them.

'What the?' Raph gasped as Splinter jumped out of the light and right in front of them,

'Master? how did you do that?' Donnie asked surprised but Master Splinter just walked away, the turtles quickly followed,

'Are ya gonna teach us that?' Raph asked excitedly, Splinter shook his head,

'How did you do that Sensei? I've never seen you do that before!' Leo said shocked, Splinter tapped his nose with a secretive smile. Mikey stared at master Splinter, This was not Splinter; he had no tail and his eyes were a dark and evil blue instead of a soft browny-red colour. Mikey was the only one to notice. He stopped in his tracks and stepped away from Splinter in fright,

'Mikey? What's wrong?' Leo asked,

'H-He... He's not...' Mikey stuttered in fright as he pointed to master Splinter, The three brothers didn't understand what he was trying to say but The fake Splinter did. He pushed the three older turtles out-of-the-way and leapt on top of Mikey, He pinned him down to the ground and stared into his baby blue eyes with a murderous look,

'M-MASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' Raph growled angrily as Donnie tried to help Mikey, Splinter gave Mikey an evil smirk,

'He is an imposter my sons, This is not Michelangelo' Splinter said in a raspy voice, Mikey struggled under his grip,

'Get off! Guys, help!' Mikey pleaded with fright, The older turtles stared at him in shock, 'Guys, He's not Master Splinter!' Mikey was going to say more but The fake Splinters cane was against his throat, crushing his windpipe. Mikey couldn't breathe. 'HELP!' He mouthed but his brothers didn't know which one to believe, Mikey was acting like Mikey but The Splinter wasn't. They didn't want to believe either of them. There was a crashing sound coming from the Rondo's building and The turtles saw The real Splinter had broken down the door and was now running towards them,

'GET AWAY FROM MY SON!' Splinter shouted angrily as he hit the fake Splinter who turned into a Rondo, Leo and Raph helped Mikey up and apologising the whole time, Donnie went to Mikey's throat and gave it a quick check over. Splinter knocked the Rondo down and grabbed Mikey's hand, 'Come My sons, we must leave this place quickly' Mikey could barely run, his throat was sore and he still had trouble breathing. He coughed as he ran, The four other family members were worried for him. Mikey stopped and coughed up some blood.

'The Rondo must have made him cut his throat from the inside' Donnie commented as he rubbed Mikey's shell soothingly, Splinter drew out the markings and started to mumble. The portal opened and the family went back to the Battle nexus.

...

Mikey was quickly taken to the infirmary and his family had to wait outside. After a few minutes one of the doctors came out to talk to them.

'The Rondo has used magic to scratch the inside of his throat, It cannot be healed unless a Rondo uses magic to heal it. He doesn't stand a chance with out it' The doctor looked at the sad family with confusion, 'We do have a Rondo who is willing to fix it, he has been with us for three years and is highly trained. We need your permission in order to allow him to use such dangerous magic on your son' The Hamatos looked up at the doctor in surprise,

'What do you mean by dangerous?' Splinter asked suspiciously,

'If the Rondo makes one mistake... Michelangelo will die but if he does it right, Michelangelo will be healed and as good as new' The doctor smiled,

'I will allow it' Splinter nodded and the doctor went back into the medical room,

'Michelangelo, we are going to put you to sleep. when you wake up you will be cured and your family will come to see you' The doctor said as he inserted the needle into Mikey's skin. Mikey smiled as he sank into darkness.

...

Mikey woke up an hour later, The doctor was still with him,

'Hello Michelangelo' He smiled,

'Hey' Mikey replied happily as he sat up on the bed,

'As you can probably tell, the operation was a success and you are able to breathe again' The doctor smiled,

'Cool, Where's my family?' Mikey asked quickly,

'I will bring them in now' The doctor laughed as he walked out of the room, Mikey could hear him outside, 'He's asked to see you all' he heard him laugh, he could hear his family's foot steps coming towards the door. Mikey looked out of the window to make sure that he was in the battle nexus, he was and he grinned at the view in front of him.

'Hey Mikey' Leo said as the family walked in,

'Hey bro' Mikey grinned back,

'How ya feelin?' Raph asked,

'I'm good' Mikey smiled back, He could see the relief in his family's eyes,

'We- we thought you weren't going to make it' Donnie said quietly,

'I'm too annoying to die Don' Mikey laughed, 'And even if I did die it wouldn't be so bad'

'Why do you say that my son?' Splinter asked curiously,

'It would make it a lot easier to keep an eye on you guys' Mikey laughed again, 'But it's good to be alive though' he added as an after thought,

'It's is good to see you in good health' Splinter laughed softly as Mikey got out of the bed,

'We'll be going home soon' Leo said as they walked out of the infirmary, 'We've packed your stuff already'

'Great' Mikey smiled, he hated packing,

'Michelangelo,' The Damio called, 'Will you come with me for a minute?' Mikey looked at the confusion on his family's faces,

'Sure' Mikey relied as he joined the Damio outside.

'You can come too' Damio laughed as the Hamatos quickly followed, 'Some people want to see you before you go' Mikey was taken into the centre of the arena and the crowds cheered and chanted his name, Mikey smiled and waved to them, 'THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION HAS RETURNED!' Damio called, Mikey blushed as the cheering got louder,

'And you guys thought I was loud' Mikey said in wonder as he looked around him. He turned to see his brothers and Father smiling at the crowds and him, Mikey got the attention of the Damio and whispered something into his ear. The Damio smiled at him and cleared his throat,

'PLEASE SHOW YOUR GRATITUDE TO THE HAMATO FAMILY, IF IT WERE NOT FOR THEM MICHELANGELO WOULDN'T BE HEAR RIGHT NOW!' The damio shouted and the crowds chanted "Hamato" Mikey looked to his family and winked at them.

'SPEECH, SPEECH' The crowd chanted, Mikey yawned. He was still exhausted from the adventure.

'I'M AFRAID NOT, HE HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT. BUT-' Mikey looked up at the Damio in worry 'HE WILL BE IN THE HALL OF CHAMPIONS, AFTER I HAVE SPOKEN TO HIM!' Damio led the family out of the arena,

'What do you mean?' Mikey asked tiredly,

'I remember you asking if the statue could include you family in it' Damio said and Mikey blushed as his family looked at him in surprise, 'I would like it if you could paint a picture of you and your family in the battle nexus arena so that we can put it on display' Mikey grinned and nodded as he was taken to the hall of champions. The equipment he needed was out already, waiting for him to begin.

Mikey spent an hour on the painting and when he was finally finished it was a true work of art. There was plenty of detail in it and it was almost realistic.

'Wow Mikey..' Donnie gasped as Mikey sat down exhausted in a chair. The Damio paced it on the wall for everyone to see.

'Woah' The family turned around to see a crowd of people surrounding Mikey and pushing sketch pads into his lap. Leo quickly weaved through the crowds and dragged the youngest away from them, 'Thanks Leo' Mikey said tiredly, his eye lids were drooping.

'Come on little brother, lets go home' Leo smiled. The Hamato's went back to the sewers. When they got home Mikey collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep. He didn't even notice it when Klunk jumped onto his chest and curled up with a happy meow before falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm afraid that this is the end of the story, It was really fun to write and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and put me and/or the story in their favourites. Thank you readers! I have another story in mind and I hope it is as successful as this one. Please review xx**


End file.
